One Night, at A Flower Shop
by Frickin' Fangirl
Summary: An AU One-Shot where Clarke met a raging Lexa at a flower shop.
1. Chapter 1 - One Night, at a Flower Shop

The clock kept ticking, making that same noise at each seconds. The monotonous tone of it almost put her to sleep. Her chin kept slipping off her palm and each time it happened, it always startled her. But that time, it was something else that startled Clarke. In her still dazed mind, the cling of the bell sounded like a siren blazed right beside her ear. Her eyes was still struggling to focus when someone strided across the room, and as if their declaration of arrival wasn't enough, she slammed her palm down onto the counter.

Clarke jumped a bit at that, but obviously the costumer didn't notice because when every pieces was finally put together and Clarke finally looked at her costumer, a girl, her green eyes were burning.

"How do I passive aggresively say Fuck You in flower?"

Clarke blinked, not quite getting what that girl was asking.

"Excuse me?" she croaked out.

"I wanted to give my girlfriend a flower that literally means Fuck You or Fuck Off or something with similar meaning to it, can you help me?" the green-eyed girl said, rather impatiently. It surprised Clarke that someone small like her could send such intimidating aura.

"I—" Clarke started but then shook her head because everything felt like it didn't make sense. Her customer was still there, tilting her head in with a blank expression on her face. But the sound of her fingers tapping on the wooden counter gave away her real feeling. Clarke ran her hand through her hair before finally looking back into those green eyes, "Yes. Absolutely. I can help you with that."

"Good. Just arrange a bouquet and send it to—do you have something I can write on?"

"I—Yeah, sure. Just hold on a second." Clarke then quicly turned around and frantically searched for a piece of paper. She wasn't usually this clumsy, but she was literally about to fall asleep and her mind was still trying to find its grasp on reality. She even accidentally knocked a vase, but that mysterious girl caught it. She looked at the vase wide-eyed, her heart pounding in her chest because her mom slash her _boss_ wouldn't really appreciate finding a display in pieces.

"Just please find the piece of paper." the strangers' voice woke her up from her daze once again. Clarke cursed something under her breath, caught a glimpse of that tough-looking-girl putting it back on the counter delicately, before snatching a random paper near her, along with a pen.

The girl muttered a thank you, snatching the items out of Clarke's hand quickly. Her fingers wrapped around the pen and started moving as she wrote something down onto the paper. The whole situation finally settled in into Clarke, and as someone who was always curious, she couldn't stop herself from opening her mouth, "So, why do you want to say Fuck You to your own girlfriend?"

The brunette only glanced at her before looking back down onto her paper, "She cheated on me, I found out as I was about to make a reservation at a hotel, for our anniversary. Saw her with some other girl kissing. Canceled my plan and I ended up here."

Her tone of voice was cold, like she didn't care anymore. And like before, her expression was blank. But Clarke noticed how hard her grip was on the pen. Her knuckles turned white, her writing was sloppy from the pressure. And once again, Clarke couldn't stop herself from saying, "I'm sorry. You deserve someone better."

The stranger breathed out a bitter laugh, when she looked up, for the first time that night Clarke could see how trails of dry tears had left its mark down her cheeks. Her eyes were red, a bit swollen. And Clarke's heart clenched because that girl, was _beautiful_. And it hurt her to see such beauty heartbroken like that.

"Here," she slid the paper on the counter, "The address. Please write that too on the card." Her finger tapped on a paragraph under the address. It was signed as Lexa. Her name was Lexa.

"When do you want it to be delivered?"

"Tomorrow morning. I want her to see it before she met me for dinner." Lexa said, her jaw clenched. As if remembering the fact that she still had to see her girlfriend hurt her, "So, how much?"

"It's— on the house." Clarke said, looking straight to the girl's, Lexa, eyes.

For the first time that night, an expression finally passed her face. Confusion. "What? No! You can't do that."

"Trust me," Clarke gave her an awkward punch on the shoulder. To which Lexa furrowed her brows to, "I want to fuck up cheaters too."

At that, a small smile tugged on Lexa's lips. Her green eyes darted down to her nametag. Her tone of voice sounded genuine, somewhat like relieved too, when she finally said, "Thank you, Clarke."

The way she said her name was different. She popped the 'K' in her name, almost sounded like she had an accent or was fluent on other languages. Clarke's blue eyes met Lexa's green ones once more, an encouraging smile on her lips.

The brunette then turned around, fixing the strap of her bag on her shoulder. Her shoulder was thrown back, with her back facing Clarke, she would've never thought that girl just faced something hard in her life. The way she walked, and how she rocked that leather jacket, she was meant to rule the world.

"Hey Clarke?" that voice, always seemed to pull her back to reality.

She had her hand on the door handle, the other jammed into the pocket of her jacket. "I'll tell you about how bad I fuck up her life later."

The cold wind of the night then swooped in as she opened the door, followed by the clink of the bell. And once again, Clarke was standing there in an empty flower shop. But this time, Clarke looked down to that piece of paper. The one she just realized had her own doodle on it, but this time, with a commentary from Lexa.

It was a female doodle, long-haired. She was wearing a body armor, hand holding a sword. Lexa's handwriting was there beside it:

'She could use a cape, maybe a red one. Just a suggestion."

And Clarke couldn't help but laugh. Because that girl was not that tough after all.

 **A/N: so i made this based on a tumblr prompt, and this was not proof read AND IT MIGHT BE SHITTY BUT OH WELL**

 **anyways im considering to make the second chapter so tell me what you think. if someone is reading this, that is.**

 **leave reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2 - There Again

"My mom needs to employ someone really soon because I'm tired of working here and I really need to work full time at that kindergarten." Clarke groaned out, thumping her head to the door frame.

Octavia was bending towards the shelf, reaching for her apron. She chuckled before putting her hair up in a messy bun, "Well some of us are just grateful that we have a work to do, something to help pays the bill."

"Does your brother have a work? He can work here!" The blonde beamed at Octavia, who quickly shook her head.

"And spends 24/7 with him?! Hell no," The shorter girl rolled her eyes, "Besides, you don't want to send him wrong signals. Telling him you recommend him to work here, his ego would went straight through the ceiling."

"But I've told him I'm not interested in—"

"I know, he probably still has some hope in him. But _you_ definitely need to move on. It's been a year since Finn—"

"Octavia." Clarke cut her sentence short, her whole body tensed at the mention of his name.

The shorter brunette looked up at her, hands still reaching around her back to tie her own apron. Her playful smile fell as she noticed the way Clarke had casted her eyes downwards, concern quickly clouded her face. "I'm sorry Clarke, I was just being blunt. You can't always—"

Once again, her sentence was cut off, but this time by the cling of the front doorbell. Octavia tried to reach for Clarke's hand, but the blonde quickly turn around without saying anymore word. Images of blood, tears, and Finn rushed into her mind so fast, she couldn't help the pang of pain on her chest. Her eyes were hot, a sign that tears had tried to force its way out. But as she reached the counter, a finger quickly brushing away the stray tears, she saw her.

It was Lexa, standing in front of a row of flowers. Her fingers delicately touching the petals of a rose. She looked amazing. Her hair fell loose down her shoulder and back. This time, she wore a white sleeveless shirt, showing a tattoo on her right upper arm. Even with so many colors around her, she was the one who seemed to glow. The way the warm sunlight from outside touched her pale skin, a reddish orange as it was nearing dusk, added the glowing effect even more.

"Clarke," she heard her say, the same pop of 'K', the same steadiness in her voice. Her fingers stilled against the petals, her stormy green eyes meeting her sea-like ones from accross the room.

"Lexa, right?" Clarke nodded in greeting, trying to be polite. But her heart jumped up in her ribcage, couldn't help but feel excited at the sight of that brunette. "What can I help you with?"

"I... actually... want to give you an update." Lexa said, gaze wandering around the room but to Clarke's eyes. She was dragging each words like she was unsure if it was the right thing to do. It was only confirmed when she really said, "I'm a weirdo. You obviously don't give a—"

"Please! I've been witing for an update." The blonde cut her.

The way Lexa then looked up to her, and the way her eyelashes seemed to flutter as she did so, almost made Clarke wonder if this was a dream. But then Lexa said, "Well", with a sheepish look upon her face. Clarke found herself leaning her elbows on the counter, waiting. "For starters, we broke up. And the flowers had her flipped out. Apparently, orang lilies mean Hate? And she demanded answers when she met me for dinner."

Clarke just chuckled, feeling a bit proud of herself. Lexa noticed, and just shook her head with a small smile before she continued.

"She told me how childish the note was, and that if it was a joke I should really stop. But then I told her that I knew about her... affair." Lexa visibly cringed, and Clarke flinched in her place, ached to sooth this stranger. "And she stopped yelling. She slid down the chair, looking guilty and... made a move to reach for my hand." Green eyes casted away, a look of agony passed her face for a split second. "I remember everything about that night, even those pearl earrings she wore."

Clarke was about to speak up, but for once in her life, she had nothing to say. She understood loss, but Lexa faced betrayal, not just loss. Lexa gaze then found its way back to Clarke's, a polite smile on her lips as she said, "I don't know anything about a childish note, did you or did you not add something to 'fuck up' a cheater?"

The blonde blushed, because not only did Lexa remember her exact words, but she was also caught. Realizing that she was right, Lexa arched up her eyebrow followed by an amused laugh.

"It was really childish, yeah," Clarke said, rolling her eyes to hide her embarrassment. "Remember that doodle? I made a much more advanced drawing of it on the card."

"Advanced drawing?" Lexa asked, a playful mocking tone in her voice.

"Oh, shut up. I drew the doodle to make a character for my children to look up to." Clarke defended as she ducked under the counter the look for the piece of paper.

"Children? You have children?"

"Students, children, same difference." Clarke said distractedly, her eyes finally fell on a crumpled paper with the doodle on it. She stood up, almost hitting herself on the counter, to be faced with Lexa. She was standing right in front of the counter, with her eyebrows tightly knitted together like she was trying to process something.

"So... you teach?" The brunette asked, with a tilt of her head so similar with the one from a week ago.

Clarke just shrugged, because she didn't think that it was a big deal. Lexa didn't ask her further questions as Clarke put the paper down on the counter. The green-eyed then noticed that instead of one, there was another doodle right next to the one she had seen.

"I finalize my character, and decided to draw it on the card as her first mission. She's supposed to be a hero, y'know." Clarke tapped the drawing with her forefinger with a huge smile plastered on her face.

Lexa's finger, on the other hand, then traced the outlines of the drawing. It was only half-bodied, wearing similar outfit as the first one, but it had a cape on now. The character's hair was braided, it fell on her shoulder. Her chin was held high, her head was attached to a long, slender neck. A warpaint graced her face, surrounding her eyes. She looked fierce, with a glint in her sharp eyes that Clarke drew so perfectly. Clarke drew her. She drew Lexa. A much more fierce version of Lexa.

"You drew me...?" Lexa breathed out, still taken aback by Clarke's wonderful talent.

"Yeah, with this comic bubble that said 'Fear me, woman! Cause betrayal is the worst crime of all. You shall be punished!' or something like that... y'know, to add something dramatic to her character." Clarke said, looking a bit worried. "Is that o—"

But then Lexa laughed, a real, genuine laugh. Clarke was utterly shocked, but pleased. She joined after Lexa seconds later, and Lexa didn't stop laughing until her eyes were watering.

"No wonder she called me childish," she said, shedding the remnants of tears off her eyes.

"But it got her mad, that's like 100 points for me." Clarke punched Lexa's shoulder playfully, a smirk upon her face.

"We fuck up a cheater's life then?"

"This is probably as far as we could do legally. Anything planned in my mind are mostly illegal."

"Like kill her?"

"No, just to lock her up in a cage full of hungry lions."

Lexa snorted, "typical."

"But effective." Clarke winked.

The sound of a thud then put them out of their playful conversation. Seconds later, Octavia then stumbled into the room, waving a box that got stuck on her leg around to shook it off. Clarke groaned internally because she was reminded once again that she was mad at Octavia.

"Clarke, I've got to go." Lexa whispered, eyeing a hectic Octavia warily.

"Um, yeah. Sorry for that." Clarke winced, pointing at her friend in embarrassment yet again.

"Just help her?" The brunette suggested.

"I'm supposed to be mad at her."

"Oh." Lexa breathed out, "Anyways, thanks again."

Before Clarke could answer her, Lexa's back was facing her and she took large steps towards the door. The sound of the bell followed, and Clarke's eyes followed Lexa's figure as she crossed the street through the window. The blonde couldn't help but think, that she had picked the right person for her character after all.

 **A/N: so, thank you so much for your reviews. they honestly made me feel so happy so here goes the second chapter! I hope you enjoy it x**

 **leave reviews about what you think about this chapter + what you want to happen to Clarke/Lexa in the future? bc i've decided to turn this into a series**


End file.
